


I'm Not Okay (I Promise)

by srm628



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, One Shot, Slice of Life, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 14:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srm628/pseuds/srm628
Summary: Tohru tries to comfort Kyo.





	I'm Not Okay (I Promise)

**Author's Note:**

> I have been watching and reading a lot of Fruits Basket lately. Here's a small little drabble I wrote. 
> 
> I adore how soft Kyo is when it comes to Kyo, and I couldn't help but write something with them.

Kyo had disappeared...again. Tohru wasn't even sure what happened. She had heard him screaming, and suddenly, he was gone.

"Leave the stupid cat alone," Yuki hissed. He was sick of Kyo and the way he acted. 

Tohru couldn't do that though. She couldn't just let Kyo stay out there alone, so she went looking for him. Her first instinct was to check the roof, but he wasn't there, so she ran into the woods.

"Kyo!" She screamed. Her voice echoed off the trees, and darkness seemed to gather around her. "Kyo! Where are you? Kyo!"

It took her almost an hour, but she found him, curled up behind a tree. He was hidden from the path, so much so that she almost didn't see him. Just a fleck of orange hair caught her attention. 

"Kyo?" She said softly. She fell to the ground, sitting on her knees, a few feet from him. She didn't want to overwhelm him.

"Just leave me alone, will you?" Kyo mumbled. "It's none of your business anyway, so you don't need to be concerned."

"But..I worry about you," Tohru replied. She picked up a twig and dug into the dirt. "You're my friend, and I want to know that you are okay."

"Well, I'm not. Happy? You can go home now."

She stopped moving the twig. She looked at Kyo seriously, despite the fact he hadn't spared her a glance since she sat down.

"Why would I be happy to see someone I care about so upset?" She asked, genuinely confused. "I..." She paused for a moment. "If you want to talk about it, I'd be happy to listen. I'm a good listener, you know. Momma used to always say..." Tohru went off on a tangent.

As she spoke, Kyo finally looked up to her. He couldn't help but notice how cute she looked when she talked about her mom. The smile that came over her face. It was purer than her usual grin. 

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She said, suddenly her cheeks turning a dark red. "I talk too much, don't I? I'm rambling."

"I just want to fit in," Kyo said finally. Tohru's face changed immediately. The look of embarrassment faded as she focused on Kyo. "Everybody loves that damn rat, but I have nothing. I'm an outsider."

"What about school? Plenty of people like you there. The guys and girls, they look forward to seeing you. And of course, me. I really like you, Kyo." Tohru grinned again, that awful grin that makes it impossible to Kyo to be mad at her or say no, that grin that made him melt a little inside.

Kyo was quiet because maybe Tohru had a point. She liked him. For some inexplicable reason, Tohru Honda did like him, and maybe he was blessed for that.

"It's not the same," He said finally, looking to the side. He was embarrassed by his thought and refused to put stake into it. "Besides, you like everyone. And you liked me before even meeting me because of that stupid fairy tale."

"Maybe that's true." Tohru laughed, shocking Kyo. He looked to her again. "Maybe it is a bit silly, but I always liked you, and even after meeting you, I wanted to become your friend, Kyo. I like you for who you are, not the fact you are the Zodiac cat. I like you, Kyo."

Kyo didn't reply. He looked around them for a moment. Tohru really was incredible. 

"Let's go home, stupid." Kyo stood to his feet and began to walk back towards the house. He moved slowly to ensure Tohru could keep up. "It's getting dark."

"Oh, yeah!" Tohru scurried to her feet and rushed behind Kyo. She stayed a few steps behind him, but he stepped to the side to allow her to pass. As she did, he hit her on the head. "Ow!" She whined, rubbing the spot and turning to look at Kyo.

"It's dangerous to go out in the woods by yourself."

"Yeah," She grinned, happy that Kyo was looking out for her. He was mean and angry, but she knew that deep down, he cared. He was sweet, even if he never wanted anyone to know that. "You're right, I'm sorry."

"Stop acting stupid." 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> I apologize for errors in spelling. I have seen Kyo's name as both Kyo and Kyou, so I opted to use the former.
> 
> I also learned I often spell Tohru's name as Tohro, so I apologize if I accidentally left some in. I tried to fix all of those.


End file.
